


（沙漏）谁与共孤光

by WelkinAkiania



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Secret love
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-01 19:54:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15780975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WelkinAkiania/pseuds/WelkinAkiania
Summary: 洛夫伦的暗恋。





	（沙漏）谁与共孤光

**Author's Note:**

> *暗恋成疾设定
> 
> *不是洗白（…）
> 
> *有一百字左右lfl自渎，算个假车（

“再摸我头发我就要收费了！”

突然地，萨拉赫赌气的抗议飘入洛夫伦的耳朵，但后者定了定神才发现自己不过是对着一张干瘪的图片发呆。埃及人抱着椰子站在大海前，向镜头展露他一贯的微笑，头上绒毛蓬乱程度丝毫不减。洛夫伦用手轻轻拂过屏幕，未感受到熟悉的触感，反而把那张图片划了过去。他叹了口气，摁下电源键，把手机扔到一边。

与此同时，那阵隐约的疼痛，又自他的下腹升腾起来。

这阵怪病起于无源。可以追溯到的最早一次是某个冬日，洛夫伦裹在羽绒服里去参加聚会，和同样穿得厚实的萨拉赫坐在一桌。他们之前并不熟，但地缘亲近造就心理亲近，在小酌几杯后，他们很快聊了起来。会场暖风吹得十足，到最后两人脱得只剩单衣，萨拉赫拉着洛夫伦去往旁边桌时，温暖手掌离他胳膊只有一层衬衫两层汗水的距离。

这种动作在球场上不算稀奇，场外则足够亲密。洛夫伦为下腹一瞬间的紧绷感而诧异，但他也没想太多，陪着埃及人玩个尽兴。最后他们各自回到保暖的盔甲，站在利物浦冬天湿冷的风里道别。洛夫伦看着萨拉赫捅了一下自己的腰——是看见，因为力度会被多层衣物阻隔到根本无法感受。他微笑挥手，在抬起胳臂的刹那，他意识到下腹的紧绷感加剧了。

虽然职业运动员理应对身体的每一个变化负责，可这实在属于不足挂念的变化范畴。洛夫伦丝毫没放在心上，他唯一在意的只有一件事——

回家后他发现，自己居然起了反应。

这种事情看开点，会发现完全没什么心理负担。搂搂抱抱皮肤摩擦避之不及，擦枪走火在所难免。他不是禁欲的苦行僧，如贝尔科之语性欲里本就有与进攻、暴力等等相通的部分。洛夫伦靠在浴室墙上，握住这根柱体不停动作。他的脑海里闪过模糊的画面，那种禁忌隐秘而他不愿承认的感觉助他攀上了巅峰。所有的感情落在手心，再滴答流下去，消失于汩汩水流中。

在他的临界瞬间，小腹又一次紧绷起来。和之前的感觉略有不同，但洛夫伦沉浸在灭顶的快感中，并未注意到它们。

当然，对于没心没肺天生乐天派的洛夫伦而言，这只是微小的插曲。那个晚上最大的收获在于，他发现球队的核心萨拉赫，是可以与自己成为朋友的人。冬天利物浦迎来了很多事，但一切进行顺利。熬过圣诞魔鬼赛程，期盼已久的范迪克加盟，库蒂尼奥的达摩克里斯之剑落下。菲利普坚定的离开反而有助于球队的良好氛围，他们在巨龙球场5-0痛击波尔图，提前把自己送入了欧冠八强。

在狂欢之夜，三叉戟表现出色，而萨拉赫无疑是其中表现最亮眼的一个。他的过人，他的传球，他的射门，他的庆祝……待埃及人做完标志性的动作后，全队才有默契地贴上，而从后场一路狂奔过来的洛夫伦不甘示弱，混在人群的外围伸手摸了一把萨拉赫的头毛。

他没有发现。真好。

在不为人知的角落，洛夫伦的奇妙之旅仍在继续——他们没在客队更衣室做过多停留，只在大巴和飞机上稍微庆祝了一会儿，因联赛还有更严峻的考验。他们没喝酒，在隆冬喝放在室外的饮品是最后勇气的举动。洛夫伦自己本场比赛无功无过，但心底涌出一阵谜之自豪感，让他有和三叉戟与有荣焉的错觉。他打开瓶盖，尽兴地灌了一大口。

常识乃真理，胃疼和闹肚子是意料之中的事。他体质够硬，从洗手间出来就能活蹦乱跳，吃药也不用。他照常参加了球队的恢复性训练，那时肚子已经没有任何问题了。

——所以说，他永远不会知道自己一开始是肌肉疼痛混杂胃疼，更不会把它与之前下腹的异常感觉联系在一起。

时间步入春天，洛夫伦和萨拉赫的友情进一步升温。这种好感加剧之程度对双方截然不同：对萨拉赫而言，他换了一个有球热身搭档，经常请对方喝咖啡，不时搭个便车，顺便把司机师傅摸乘客头发的手拍下去，吼一句“开车技术这么差就不要三心二意了”；对洛夫伦，他喜欢上了他的热身搭档，经常与对方共进咖啡，不时提供便利，顺便揉一把手感很好的绒毛，听对方的抱怨也是十足有趣。这种朋友间调侃意味很重的举动既不越矩，又能满足洛夫伦的小小欲望，何乐而不为？

诚实地讲，洛夫伦双商无下限，这是队友球迷记者给他的共同评价。他是更衣室的开心果没错，然而总会出现关键时刻智商掉线、情商缺席的尴尬瞬间。不怀好意的记者们可以轻易激怒他，他也会为无中生有的谣言沮丧半天。这样一个人，让他自发意识到自己喜欢上谁，几乎是不可能的事，除非有哪一把钥匙打开了通向智慧的大门——意外地，一次疼痛成为这个契机。某次他们一同去叫咖啡，洛夫伦与萨拉赫没形成精神上的默契，直接导致了后者气鼓鼓准备下车跑回去。洛夫伦一时心软，甚至想把自己手头的咖啡递给他。他已经预备开门了，却硬生生被腹部一阵撕裂痛逼了回去。

是这样痛，原来有一种痛苦可以这样难以忍受——洛夫伦把伸向车门把手的手迅速抽了回来，在下腹部揉了几下。这阵疼痛如同风暴来之疾去之骤，刚才如万针入肤血流不止，现在只剩一点轻微的余痛。洛夫伦坐在车座上缓了一会儿，把刹那间失去的理智找了回来。他又揉了揉肚子，直到什么感觉都没有了，然后，他从后视镜看见萨拉赫端着咖啡走了回来，脸上挂着由气愤恢复愉悦的笑容。

就是在那一刻，他确定自己喜欢萨拉赫。

喜欢他什么呢——洛夫伦躺在床上，百无聊赖时总会想到这个问题。他今天晚上许是因为吃得多了，胃里一阵沉重，心中却是如所有深陷情潮的人一般轻松。他用手揉揉肚子，脑海里掠过他以同等力道拂过萨拉赫头顶的某个瞬间。

埃及人脾气很好。他拥有粘合一切队友的神奇特性，在香港的晚上，他就能与任何人轻易建立起话题。即使是在范迪克转会传闻漫天飞舞，洛夫伦面对媒体气至语塞之时，后者犹能从萨拉赫的笑容中寻得一点安慰；他又想到温布利的三十一分钟，惨败过后埃及人把高过自己半头的洛夫伦抱在怀里，头发胡子和情绪一并扎进对方的脖颈。是温柔的毒药，愈服愈病重；一汪春水，而他心甘情愿溺死在里面。

洛夫伦保持原姿势躺着，任凭床头手机发出嗡嗡响声。 他忘了自己什么时候给萨拉赫换了特殊铃声，这不重要，他能接到对方电话就已是最好。现在可能是对方的饭后闲聊时间，洛夫伦心一狠，摁了电话。他还有更重要的事情要做。

像他开窍以来的无数和夜晚，洛夫伦把睡裤内裤一并往下拽，直到把他欲望的源泉释放出来——这该死的家伙。他嘴里咒骂着听不清的话语，脑海里闪过埃及人的头毛，胡须，笨拙的安慰，温暖的拥抱，甚至那个独一无二铃声的第二次作响都令他手中物什更硬一分。他有时觉得，把纯洁无瑕的萨拉赫牵扯进自己的绮丽梦境里是背德之事，但频繁的律动增加兴奋，把他的愧疚生生压了下去。在心理快感停滞时，他只能加快动作以期通过物理动作达到释放——洛夫伦一把从根部捋到顶端，手指抠挖龟头处过分敏感的小口。这画面淫靡非常，可能连他自己都难以接受因梦中情人饥渴至此的自己。

最后，洛夫伦弄脏了腿间和床单，白色布料上覆了又一片白色湿润。他叹了口气，意识许久回笼，床头手机的声音像是从另一个世界飘来。他起身先去够纸巾再拿手机，无意间触动腹部肌肉。

熟悉的紧绷感，在他释放后仍然存在。

难道真是晚上吃太多了？洛夫伦满心疑惑，用另一只干净的手划开手机屏幕。

不管怎样，生活还要继续。萨拉赫延续他大半个赛季以来的优异表现，用自己的进球不断激励着全队前进；洛夫伦也在与范迪克的逐渐配合中找回了状态，后防天团磕磕绊绊，总算使前场三叉戟如麻进球没有白费。最后他们如愿前四，进军下赛季欧冠的同时也踏进了基辅，距大耳朵杯一步之遥。在罗马的夜晚，他们于客队更衣室恣意欢笑。期间洛夫伦留心观察了萨拉赫，淘汰了老东家会影响他的情绪吗？

当然不会。他们都是职业球员，奉行活在当下的准则，最大的忠诚献给所穿球衣胸口的队徽。洛夫伦瞥了一眼萨拉赫，他见证了对方胡乱把交换来的罗马球衣塞进背包里又很快加入庆祝的全过程，心里却不合时宜地涌现一股暖意。他伸了手，揉过杂乱的、沾了汗水和香槟的头毛，得到一句揶揄。

“湿了就不好摸了。”

洛夫伦再也抑制不住。最后他一只手捂着隐隐作痛的肚子，另一只手揪着萨拉赫湿而服帖的头发，完成了更衣室的胜利大合照。

现在，距离他们达成梦想，只剩九十分钟。

说起肚子，洛夫伦只有的那一点智商和情商在踢球和暗恋上消耗殆尽，没剩多少供给对伤病的思考。他其实很健康，有些球迷咒骂他的原因同出于此：踢得不好，偏偏身体不错，总能上场。他有过轻微的肌肉拉伤，休息三四五天复又活蹦乱跳；而我们反复提及的腹部疼痛，总能找到起反应、吃撑等等借口，无奈因果完美契合，丝毫未给洛夫伦思索它与其他事件联系的空间。

那阵疼痛在恶化，局外人能清楚地看出这个事实，当事人却身在庐山云里雾里。最接近揭破的时刻是基辅令人心碎的夜晚，随着萨拉赫捂着右肩悲伤地走下场，洛夫伦第一次意识到他喜欢萨拉赫是多么哀伤的一件事——像是他为了冠军转会利物浦，却在四年间除了伤害一无所得。

萨拉赫是全队的核心，他不仅以进球威慑对手，他的存在本身对场上剩下十个人便是莫大激励。就像把萨拉赫抽走洛夫伦的心脏便会缺失一角一样，全队的崩盘起源于埃及边锋的下场。到卡里乌斯令人匪夷所思的失误，洛夫伦无奈地站在场上。他在比赛中已经表现至最好，他没有什么能做的了。

这一次他拥抱了满臂绷带的萨拉赫。后者的头埋在相同位置，洛夫伦的眼泪从眼角流下，蜿蜒绵长至怀中人脸颊；他也体会到颈窝处与头发触觉不同的黏腻，比徒劳的汗水更令人心碎。萨拉赫也哭了，这个无所不能、在他心中完美的队友，也哭了。

他的痛苦自下腹起，而缓慢蔓延至全身，至他业已血流干涸的心脏，至他沉睡太久的斗志。

——他要在莫斯科争取一切。

在俄罗斯的日子掰着指头一天天过去。洛夫伦为格子军团倾尽心力，偶尔才能分给萨拉赫一点关注。埃及人早早回家，心有不甘然而无可奈何。他最后的温柔举动是，发短信祝愿所有前队友现队友走得更远。

洛夫伦把队友们的互相鼓励，家乡人民的支持和好友的祝福攥在手里，蓄满力量踢足三场淘汰赛。萨拉赫的短信静静地躺在他的收件箱里，平心而论，那只是成千上万条信息中的普通一员，但洛夫伦虽不怎么理会社交网络评论，却会在比赛前后把这条短信品读一遍。他蹩脚的英文里会隐藏着什么——尽管洛夫伦隐隐约约意识到对方回复自己心意的可能性几乎为零，他还是抑制不住自己进行这种无谓的想象：埃及人也暗恋着他，并且绞尽脑汁斟酌字句把情话翻译成单纯祝福。

他的脑内感情生活丰富多彩，身体状况却是每况愈下。决赛在即，队里肌肉疲劳的人却越来越多。洛夫伦缺席了赛后的恢复性训练，在理疗室接受队医的按摩。那边拉基蒂奇双腿跑到脱力，这侧自己接受的却是胃部按摩，谈起来洛夫伦自己都不好意思。制约他身体的，居然是小小的胃部疾病。

“从什么时候开始的？”

队医问道，手上动作不停。洛夫伦正翻着收件箱，把萨拉赫的短信翻出来又读一遍，听到这句想也没想就回了个“不清楚”。

他出口才知道敷衍，连忙补救，“呃……准确说来是上场比赛后。”

他是真想不起来以前还有什么经历。最近的一次，在淘汰英格兰赛后，他脑海里飘过埃及人的祝福，突然生出帮情人实现梦想的自豪感。这种心理愉悦一时压过生理疲惫，他拍拍胸口，冲着镜头比了个简陋的爱心。

然而在镜头移开的那一瞬间，他就几乎因为腹部疼痛跪倒在地。

这阵疼痛说大不大说小不小，在发作的一瞬间因其迅猛而令人畏惧，延续一段时间就成落进鞋里的石子，缓慢磨人耐心。洛夫伦的耐心是被同样的方法耗光的，愈是在重要场合他愈发挥出色，然而困境之中也愈加急躁。在莫斯科的雨夜，冲进场的政治犯比法国人的进球更令人憎恶，他把反攻的急切、落后的恐慌全集中在扯住女人衣领的手上，尽管这阵力气并没有带他们去往想要的圣地。

他们输了。

从一次决赛的失败中振作，鼓起勇气发起下一次挑战。他们本不该得到这么多，但机会又是他们凭自己的坚毅争取的。洛夫伦等来他救赎的机会，这一次埃及人不站在前线冲锋陷阵，而是于后方为他摇旗呐喊。

像上次一样，他把自己做到了最好，但他什么也不能挽回。所有的乌龙点球失位冒顶与他无关，但又是刻在他骨子里必须面对的宿命。就像他会无可救药地爱上萨拉赫，为此付出疼痛的代价，这条道路不可回头。

只有在洛夫伦与福萨里科调笑的间隙，他的痛苦才能减轻一分。等到失败与失败感消失殆尽的夏歇期，洛夫伦回到他的家乡，山岗之上海洋之滨，他在萨拉赫的提议下剃了光头。这时，疼痛又如约而至。他只能隔着屏幕看见业已归队的萨拉赫，对方对着自己的光头放声大笑，洛夫伦只好跟着扯开嘴，仿佛为了情人一次开怀而蒙受的所有痛苦是值得的；萨拉赫永远不会知晓这些，知晓自己对他的那些龌龊想法，洛夫伦一头猛扎进海水，在逃离快拍镜头的片刻痛苦地想着。他再抬头出来又是活生生一条汉子，他的身体疼痛心灵疼痛全部消失，他又是那个快乐地度假的洛夫伦。

他的日常就是和萨拉赫的社交网络互动，游泳，大餐，和福萨里科调情。他不是要把西梅当做情感替代品，只是当本该愉悦的前几项只能给他带来疼痛时，他只有从舍友身上寻求片刻安宁——然后，陷入更深的沉沦中。他在前几天还能戴帽子遮掩这个丑得过分的造型，最后索性放弃挣扎，秃瓢搭配乡村衣物，一副放弃治疗的样子。也不知道萨拉赫看到这样的自己是会嘲笑还是怎么的——打住，胃又开始疼了。

洛夫伦拒绝提前归队，恢复体能是一方面，惧怕亲眼见到萨拉赫随之痛苦加深是另一考虑。但与此同时，度假也是对着手机屏幕揉肚子的缓慢凌迟。到他归队那日，洛夫伦带着满脸疲惫一身赘肉接受体检，另一片训练场上萨拉赫的目光不时飘来；甚至在球队训练的间隙，萨拉赫专程跑过来，摸了他生出一点青色的头皮。

请饶了我吧——我会向球队坦白，坦白我隐瞒了这么久的伤病，让球队球迷以为我是个为了度假而拒绝治疗的自私者。我没有办法控制，真的，因为这就是他们眼中的事实。而真相我会把它埋在胃里，这柄剑刺伤我自己就足够了，何必要去伤害别人呢？

洛夫伦捂着自己的腹部，缓慢地倒了下来。

FIN.

**Author's Note:**

> *有小可爱私信问我后续呢（…）这就是个洛暗恋的短打，至于mo皇知不知道、回不回应，我们下个故事再见（


End file.
